What It Takes
by RushmanNatalie
Summary: This story follows Natasha through Civil War. Realizing her love for Steve and protecting him the only way she knows how. It explains in my opinion why she chose to sign the Accords.
(a/n) Hey guys it has been quite a long time since I have published anything. I am in the process of completing my undergrad and to say it has been stressful would be an understatement. Well my undying love for Romanogers has not disappeared and I needed to write something after watching Civil War. This will as usual be in the point of view of Nat. Italics will be her thoughts. This may or may not turn into a multichapter fic that follows Nat through the movie. I may decide to use my imagination and answer where Nat went after her discussion with Tony. Stay tuned to find out. Now I digress. This first chapter/one-shot depending on people's feedback will be what went through Nat's head when deciding to side with Tony "Stank". This is directly connect to my in progress story called When is enough, enough? I needed to get this specific chapter written because it was nagging my brain. I will try and bring When is enough, enough up to this point in the next month.

Natasha, deep in thought after the Sokovia Accord briefing.

It's hard to believe that the world has not attempted to reign in the Avengers before now. We have done quite a bit of damage over the past five years. Obviously all with good intentions but alas the casualties may not agree. But it is hard not to have this happen when fighting the people or gods we have been. As Avengers, gosh I never thought this would be me, but we hold a high regard for others. It destroys each and everyone of us. I agreed with Tony for a reason. The fact that no matter what I need to make sure that I survive and I need to protect Steve. I knew he would never agree to the terms of the Accords and he is right not to.

Being cut from the spy cloth I know how right Steve is. The problem is if we are all on the run who will be there to protect us? Surely not Tony. I have grown too close to Steve over these past years of knowing him. I hate to admit it but I love him and he knows it. I cannot allow him to be jailed or injured. I know me siding with Tony will deeply hurt Steve on an emotional level. I am supposed to be his friend and choosing Tony will undoubtedly betray his trust. But this is something I must do and hopefully one day he will understand.

I have made my decision, I will sign the Accords to protect Steve. That way in the event that he needs me I can be there for him. Maybe one day, I will have the chance to explain my decision and he will forgive me. For now I will have to make him feel as though I chose Tony over him. That way he will not give me away. Steve cannot lie, I would be found out in a second if he knew I was truly on his side and pretending to follow the Accords.

Natasha comes out of her deep thoughts and decides to call Tony and let him know she decided to sign the Accords.

"Red, didn't expect to hear from you so soon" Tony answers the phone.

"Why is that Tony?"

"Well, I figured you would be torn between what is right and your precious Captain"

"I am not sure what that means Tony, but I have decided to sign the Accords with you"

"I am surprised by your decision Red, I thought you were all talk in the meeting. Didn't think you would actually deviate from your Captain's choices."

"I am not sure why are are calling him my Captain but I would appreciate it if you would stop Stark. When it comes down to it Stark, I am a survivor. This means I do whatever it takes to survive even if I have to sign a stupid contract"

"I am calling him your Captain because I thought that you were an item. I see the way Rogers looks at you for approval and support. I am also pleased to hear that you will be signing the Accords"

"Tony, Steve and I are partners that is why he looks at me in situations. We were co-leading the Avengers until these Accords were set into motion. I am going to miss working with him but I will be able to lead on my own for the time being" Natasha tells Tony even though it kills her to say those words.

"Good to know Red. I will expect you at the U.N. to sign and be the new face of the Accords then?" Tony asks.

"Yes, I'll be there but I have to make a stop in London first" Nat tells him.

"Do you think that is wise? You have sided against him" Tony says.

"No matter what Tony, Steve is my friend and I want to make sure he has someone. The last person from his past, has died. He needs me, whether I have chosen his side or yours" Nat fires back

"Good to know Red, I will send a private a jet to fly you to the U.N. after the funeral" Tony offers.

"Thank you" Nat replies.

"See you soon Red" Tony says

"Bye" Nat hangs up the phone.

What I am thinking. I shouldn't be siding against Steve. This isn't smart. But if I am on the inside I have an advantage in aiding him. I will tell him after the funeral my decision. I will explain it the best I can without giving away to him that I am planning on helping him from the inside.

(a/n) Please let me know what you think. I know what I will do next as long as I receive a positive response. So please read and review.


End file.
